Oh What A Night
by Slayer Scribe
Summary: Duncan and Logan get lost in L.A. find a bar Caritas and find some drinking buddies...Crossover with Angel
1. Chapter 1

Oh what A beginning 

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one (by that I mean characters or places), and I make no money off of my stories either.

Setting: L.A. a few years ago so think pre-Lilly's death and about the same time as Angel's second or third trip to Caritas.(So don't worry the details on that will get clearer as time goes on .)

(btw feed back is always nice...even if it's criticism)

* * *

Logan and Duncan weren't big on L.A. nightlife. Mostly because they were too young to enjoy most of it; 16 year olds really didn't relish the insane Juvenility of the 20 something scene. Not that they looked entirely 16 but they were, sure there were some bars they could go to, clubs to dance in, even a few live bands were playing all over the city but they guys had seen and done most of it and now this night of mayhem seemed to be a real dud . At this point they were driving down the brightly lit streets at a darkened hour.  
Logan drove while Duncan navigated, that was probably what got them lost, Duncan had no gift for maps, Ronnie on the other hand was friggin' Magellan, but of course it was boys' night out. So lost they were, and lost they stayed.

"Dude, I'm so hungry starting to see things…." Duncan said groaning.

"Like what." Logan turned to glance at him while they were at a stop light.

"Like that guy over there is dripping clear goo, and the lady on the street corner has a tail." Duncan was trying to pull of casual and funny but it didn't work considering he was kind of telling the truth.

"Duncan my man, would you get a grip? " Logan sighed then looked to his starved companion. "You know what, "we'll park the car, go to that bar over there"

He pointed at the sign in neon it read Caritas

"Have a drink get some food and hope that the bartender gives good directions ok?" He sounded rather hopeful, hopeful Duncan would chill out anyways…

"I guess that would be a good idea."

"Thank you thank you, I know I'm a genius and your savior, you may now devote yourself to worshiping me." Logan smiled as he parked the car.

Duncan shoved him "Yea Logan the great and holy I shall worship you by…" Duncan let Logan fill in the blank

"Buying me a shot."

"But then who'll drive home?"

"I will."

"Very funny, I'll drive home."

"Have it your way then." Logan tossed the keys at Duncan who barely caught them.

"The stuff you get me into." Duncan said under his breath.

They ran across the street and into Caritas...As the two boys walked in the realization washed over them in a wave. This place is not normal at all…They both looked around and let their senses go into slight over load. The sound of loud karaoke music assaulted their ears, the scent of liquor, sweat and something else, something a little unnatural mixed into the smell's entirety curled up inside their nostrils. The lights bright and captivating bathed the bar in neon blue and the stage…well the stage was just an average showy-over the top glitter-y stage…But what was on it was well…that wasn't glittery, shiny or fake. It was tall and hairy and doing a rendition of I will survive. The guys looked at each other; it was just a look shared between good friends. But what it truly meant was that, they knew for as long as they lived, they would never forget this night and this would always be their best and most memorable private joke..

As they walked in a woman in a waitress outfit stopped they boys from walking down a second set of stairs.  
"Welcome to Caritas, I'm here to remind you that there are no weapons allowed inside the actual bar but you may check them and there is a no demon violence spell currently set over the entire premises. Okaaaay then" The weapons check girl paused a moment, smiled wider and finished her speech. "Do you have any weapons to check?

The guys tried to take all of this in without looking totally shell-shocked. They stood dumbfounded for a minute.  
"No, No we don't have any, no. No weapons here." They said together anxious to just get into the crowd and get some drinks.

"Have you ever seen anything like this place?" Logan asked Duncan as they made their way to the bar.

"I would think you would have... I mean your parents are Mr. and Mrs. Hollywood. This place just seems like one of those theme bars that they are always going to."

"My parents are messed up but this is beyond them and their regular state of bizarre and straight into nightmare..." Logan really didn't want to elaborate anymore on his feelings and decided now would be the perfect time to get hammered. Which he promptly did ordering all sorts of concoctions only heard about in the movie "Cocktail". Duncan sat next to his friend in the process of inebriation, and hummed along with the Large being on the stage. This was a blue creature with scalely skin singing Always on my mind (by Elvis).


	2. You're alwaysStealing the spotlight

(2) You are always...stealing the spotlight 

As the young man on the stool near him began to sing very softly "always on my mind" Lorne felt his entire attention being torn from his friend Vinnie onstage to this boy. A human boy, no older than 16 soulfully crooning this song to no one and nothing. Yet it grabbed in by the butt (where his heart is) and didn't let go until the last note.

What he could feel was a conflicted angsty teen, with a pretty decent life, but as he looked into his future he saw nothing but grief and despair. It was possibly one of the worst readings he had seen in the last few months.

He motioned to the bartender. "Another sea Breeze pour Moi, mon Ami, thanks..." It looked like he was going to need it.

"So for my first performance what should I sing." Logan asked taking a sip of a rum and coke. 

Duncan was reading the song list with Logan, but he couldn't focus he kept feeling uncomfortable, and almost as if he was on display.

"Hey Logan maybe we should just get some directions and go home. Huh, I mean this place isn't really our speed ya know?" Duncan was excellent at this casual desperate pleading thing, after living with Lilly it was kind of a requirement.

"Don't be stupid buddy." Logan said starting on another drink. "This is a male bonding experience and I am not going to waste. You know what we should do? Duet. That would be awesome, you and me up there."

"Oh no buddy, no way no how...I'm not getting up on that stage." He looked at Logan who just smirked. "C'mon man you can't do this to me. I'm not , I'm not.."

"Not what?" 

"Never mind all I mean is I don't want to do this." Duncan looked away from Logan. ran a hand through his hair and looked at his watch. it was rounding 11:30, far to early to go home, so he couldn't use that as leverage. He could fake sick that always worked. He turned back to Logan who was no gone and only a few feet away from the stairs leading up tot he stage.

"How did he do that?" Duncan said. "Bartender, I'm gunna need something stronger than coke."

TBC


	3. Ladies and demons

(3) Ladies and Demons, introducing... 

Logan had stunned the crowd with his deceptive and charismatic rendition of " I'm In Love." (By Frank Sinatra)

The only two people in the room he couldn't fool were Lorne and Angel, who had just recently slipped in. Lorne had his empathy powers that told him the sordidness and intensity of the year to come for this poor little rich boy. Angel on the other hand he had his own system. He read people in his own very human way. He watched Logan's smooth moves and the stiffness on his left side, the red discoloration on one wrist and a bandage peaking from beneath the collar of his shirt. . He had such ease up on stage like he had been born there; the only give away that he wasn't 100 was the emptiness that flickered back and forth in his eyes, it mingled with some other emotion that was beyond simple description.

Angel slid through the crowd, maneuvering around tables full of impressed demons, finally coming along side Lorne.

"Who's the kid?" Angel said eyeing Logan.

"Don't really know Angel Cakes, he just came in tonight with everybody's All-American sitting at the bar." He motioned to Duncan. "Are you getting the pain coming off this kid? It's certainly something to drink to."

No time for that no Lorne I have..." Angel started.

"Problems I know dozens of them; champions always do." Lorne waved him off as Logan finished.  
Angel stood brooding as he watched the green demon make his way over to Logan.

"Hey Kiddo I'm Lorne I own Caritas and I just wanted to tell you how great you were up there." Lorne said as he offered Logan a hand to shake. Which he accepted.

"Thanks, I'm Logan"

"Well Logan do you think you'll be sticking around tonight maybe razzle-dazzle the crowd with another song?" Lorne said playfully.

"Sure, I mean I guess." Logan said the rush of being on stage still pumping in his veins.

As Logan made his way back to the bar he saw Duncan downing a shot of what was probably Jack Daniels.

"Getting into the party mood I see" Logan commented as he hopped up on a stool next to him.

"No, not really more like trying to buzz myself into a mood that doesn't resemble cranky." Duncan grumbled

"I know what you need!" Logan grandly declared.

"What?" Duncan signaled the bartender

"A duet." Logan said he then waggled his eyebrows.

"No, no oh no way!" Duncan said waving his arms in a nix-nix manner.

"C'mon you know you want to." Logan said tugging on Duncan's sleeve.

"Even if I did…what would we sing?" Duncan said with a small smile.

"That's m'boy!"

* * *

"Lorne the kid's in a bad way, I mean seriously I don't want him leaving tonight until we talk to him." Angel said getting his brood on.

"Relax Angel Cakes I got it covered. Logan, that's the kid's name, and his friend are going to do another song or two, which will prolong their stay by at least forty-five minutes and then I'll offer the boys free drinks, and by then…" Lorne was going to finish telling his brilliant plan when Angel finally caught on.

"It'll be last call, the crowd will have cleared out and we can have some time to talk with them!" Angel grinned impressed with Lorne.

"What would you like, a medal or a cookie?"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four 

Yes the chapters are tiny…but at least you get a few chapters at once…So all disclaimers and explanations are on chapter one...and does someone want to beta or should I just give up on asking... on to the show

"And she was from Dover."  
And when she fell over-  
T'was me she fell upon!" Angel finished his drinking song with a drunken smile and chugged his beer in a boisterous fashion.

"I have neevver heard anything like that song-hiccup Mr. AN-gel, hah-ha gel, you have a lot of gel in your hair." Duncan was laughing and wobbling as he went over to poke Angel's hair. He was severely wasted.

"Why thank you, thank you." Angel slurred as he took a small bow. Angel wasn't really drunk, but he buzzed enough to play along, as he carefully watched Logan, Duncan crashed into him.

"Whoops, I done, banged you up. Or wait did you bang me?" Duncan dissolved into laughter at his own crudeness, almost missing the stool. "oof-ta almost missed that. Heehehe" Duncan was a happy drunk.

"Ah Duncan you are the wittiest, burp in the town of Neptune...and L.A." Logan said getting up and fixing himself yet another drink. He had spent a portion of the night showing Lorne all sorts of drinks that packed a wallop, and as such and been granted a honorary bartender status. 

"Bartender fix me one of those, what did you call it? " Lorne asked with a jovial tone.

"A Veronica. she's sweet like Sex on the Beach and stronger than a mind eraser." Logan said with a grin.

"That would be my girlfriend wouldn't it?" Duncan slurred.

Logan busied himself with "the Veronica" and hummed something.

Lorne felt his stomach drop. Logan kissing a blonde girl, girls screaming, blood, and death, so much death; and that was the short list.

"So you boys are from Neptune did you say?" Angel said prying ever so gently.

"Yup born, bred, and stuck there." Duncan replied, as if channeling Logan. His head drooped ever so slightly after that.  
"What My inebriated friend forgot is that Neptune is the playground for the rich and infamous." Logan handed Lorne a Veronica, humming

TBC


	5. You make me Scream and Shout!

Chapter 5: you make me, Scream and Shout 

"Logan life isn't fair, but the hand it dealt you, well that's wrong. And you get that, but instead of trying to change the situation you stay. Why?"

"Why else Lorne, for the girl. Well several girls actually." He smiled, but it wasn't a smug sort of smile, not in the least. 

"Lilly, my girlfriend, I love her, you know? she's my flower, and I know she's not totally faithful, but somehow that doesn't matter so much to me. And Mom, I can't leave her with "daddy dearest". No way."

"Logan, I know how you feel, that you need to be there for everyone, to be needed, but one of these days you're going to get hurt, and they can't protect you." Angel said turning serious, and sober.

"And you can?" Logan shot up off the stool and paced nervously. "He's my father, he's a bastard but I have to deal with him. Not you, besides you're some guy-" Logan was cut-off by Angel at that point.

"A P.I., a guy who can help you. It's what I do." Angel pulled his card out of a unseen pocket. Logan scoffed as he did so.

"This is ridiculous, of all the gin joints, in all the world." Logan was getting a sickening grin to cover his shock and embarrassment. "So is this what you do? Sulk and brood in random night clubs and wait until you befriend some poor little rich boy? That's pathetic, your pathetic."

Angel was not the least bit perturbed. "Not really, and I don't think you are either." Logan rolled his eyes and scoffed again as he leaned against the bar ready for another angry tirade and pace.  
"Logan it's not your fault." Lorne said looking him dead in the eyes.

"I never said it was." Logan looked away he suddenly felt exposed.

"Doesn't mean I didn't see it when you sang. I saw that and the anger you have for everyone, the love you want to share but don't know how, I know you're in pain-"

"Lorne, you've been ok up to this point, don't get all after school special on me now." Logan went for another sip of his veronica. He grimaced as it went down burning his pain and sparking his anger. "Besides all this crap you're trying to tell me,have you looked t yourself, you're some wannabe, with a fetish for costumes; you dress like a Vegas Performer stuck in a B horror flick. Why should I listen to anything you or mr. Magnum P.I. have to say!?" he was screaming by the end, gripping his glass so hard it looked as if it would break.

"Because, everything isn't how it seems, because being a victim really sucks and because I can see what's coming down the pike here honey bun and let me tell you if life was hard before, you're going to need a whole new liqour cabinet for what comes next." Lorne said

Logan breathed deeply looking from one face to another. "I can't leave Neptune, I can't call my father out on the shit he's been pulling my whole life." Logan roared. Logan started again this time much quieter. " And you're telling me my life is going to get worse." Lorne gave an affirmative look. "So what the hell can I do about it?"

"Well you could try building a case against your father, or get emancipated." Angel said

"And I can make that stick? You know who my father is right?" Logan looked at Angel as if he was some sort of alien. Echolls, Aaron Echolls"  
Logan breathed deeply looking from one face to another "I have to stay; I won't leave mom, and I can't take dad on. Besides it's not always bad." Logan cooled down let his shoulders sag a bit. I barely see him during the school year anyway."

"Logan, that's not the point, people are going to get hurt and not just you." Lorne said earnestly.  
"Well when that happens I'll call." Logan said looking away, in search of something, possibly his keys.

"Will you?" Angel said seriously, even though Logan's statement was sarcastic it was a way in, if he played this right.

"What?" logan turned back

"When things turn to shit you call me, ok?" Angel looked at Logan carefully, afraid of spooking him. "I can't tell you what to do, I can't make you do anything at all. But I would hope that you'd call me and let me do what I can. Which is something."

"Ok." Logan said quietly he didn't what the odd couple thought they could do but if he said yes; he could leave and it would be all sorts of good.

"Really?" Lorne asked, it was a hopeful sort of asking, kind of unsure.

"yes, really. You guys have made some sort of twisted impression on me. I'll call you if I need you. Until then I think I can handle everything on my own." Logan said his trusty smile brightening.

Angel again gave him the card, with Caritas's number on the back.

"Thanks, really." Logan said, filing this night in the back of his mind, and trying not to be his callous and snarky self as he said good-bye to two people who actually gave a damn.

Epilouge to follow


End file.
